


in the mornings

by preromantics



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-12
Updated: 2010-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preromantics/pseuds/preromantics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach wakes up when the sun is coming through the window above the bed, warming his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the mornings

**Author's Note:**

> SWC: Eight

Zach wakes up when the sun is coming through the window above the bed, warming his face. The sheets around him are warm, too, with limbs and summer heat. When he opens his eyes he can see Cody's mess of hair buried in the sheets, and Shaun next to him, his blond hair long now and fanned out against the pillow case.

When he closes his eyes he sees a city silhouette in his mind, dark with bright yellow-red-orange streaked behind it. He can see surf, too, in his head -- the day that awaits them all, and he stretches languid and lazily to wake himself up.

"Hey, beautiful," Shaun says, quiet and scratchy. He's blinking his eyes open slowly, and Zach reaches out a hand to brush his knuckles along Shaun's cheek, where his skin is glowing soft in the sun.

"Hey, you," Zach returns, and they share matching, small smiles.

Cody stirs in between them, yawning bigger than his face and Shaun looks down to laugh a little at him, ruffling his hair.

"Bad dream?" he asks. Zach loves hearing him talk to Cody, hearing his voice go warm and higher -- knowing that he loves having Cody with them for good now, just as much as Zach does himself.

"No," Cody says, slowly, a little defiantly. Zach flicks his shoulder.

"Yes," Cody amends. He turns over so his face is mostly smushed into Zach's shoulder. "Will you draw the bad guy being defeated again?" he asks, "That made him go away last time."

Zach laughs, stretching and sliding sideways out of bed. "Sure, buddy," he says, "after breakfast."

Cody grins, bright. His hair is stuck up in a million different directions. Shaun is leaning up on his elbow, waking up in slow, visible increments.

"After surfing, too," Shaun says. He slips off his side of the bed to stand and stretch, boxers slipping low on his hips while Zach watches, warm.

"Surfing!" Cody says, excited. He tries to jump up but he's a little tangled in the mass of sheets on their king-sized bed.

He runs out of the room to his own and Zach smiles after him, watching the doorway and only turning back around when he feels Shaun's hand on his hip, pushing him lightly and leaning down to kiss him dry and light when he can reach.

"Morning," Shaun says, and then kisses him fuller, longer -- long enough that Zach can feel heat spreading down from where Shaun's hand is splayed on his hip, from where his other hand is tilting his chin up. Long enough that Zach can hear Cody's footsteps running down the halls into the kitchen, already set for breakfast.

Shaun steps back first, because Zach can't bring himself to. "Damn, he's fast," Shaun says, and laughs -- but it's fond and full of -- of _family_, Zach realizes.

"Yeah," he agrees, leaning down behind him to grab a shirt off the floor. It's Shaun's, fits loosely on his torso, smells like him. He likes it.

"Ready for the day?" Shaun asks, leaning in the doorway, eyes bright.

"Always," Zach says, because it's the first thing that comes to mind and it's completely, amazingly true. He gets to wake up to Shaun and Cody and breakfast and surfing and art and golden skin every morning, and it's -- everything he's ever wanted and more.

"Race you," Shaun says, and he laughs full and awake and Zach rolls his eyes and follows, racing down the hall after him.


End file.
